The invention relates to techniques for manufacturing semiconductor devices, and in particular, to an effective technique when applied to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, including the step of die bonding semiconductor chips with integrated circuits formed thereover to a wiring board or a lead frame.
In the step of assembling a semiconductor device, work is carried out such that semiconductor chips (hereinafter referred to merely as chips) are first separated into pieces by dicing a semiconductor wafer with integrated circuits formed thereover, die bonding of the respective chips to the surface of a wiring board or a lead frame is then executed, and subsequently, wire bonding of the respective chips to the wiring board or the lead frame is executed with an Au wire and so forth.
More specifically, a dicing tape is first pasted to the back surface of the semiconductor wafer after completion of a wafer preparation step (front-end step) and a wafer inspection step, and subsequently, the chips are separated into pieces by dicing the semiconductor wafer with a diamond blade and so forth. At this point in time, the dicing tape is not completely cut up, thereby retaining the respective chips separated into pieces as they are on the dicing tape.
Thereafter, the chips are thrust up one by one from the back surface side of the dicing tape by use a pin, and the respective chips are peeled off from the dicing tape by securely holding the surface of the respective chips as thrust up through vacuum suction with a collet to be subsequently transferred to a die bonding step where the wiring board or the lead frame has already been prepared. The chips sucked and securely held by the collect, respectively, are pressed against chip-mounting regions of the wiring board or the lead frame, and the die bonding of the chips is implemented by heating and curing an adhesive that is applied to the chip-mounting regions beforehand, such as silver (Ag) paste, an organic resin, and so forth.
Following the above step, wire bonding is implemented between bonding pads of the respective chips and conductor layers of the wiring board (or inner leads of the lead frames), and subsequently, the chips are sealed with a molding resin or potting resin, thereby substantially completing assembling